The Flash
The Flash is a live-action superhero series airing on the CW and is the first spin-off of Arrow. The series follows Barry Allen, a forensic scientist working in Central City, who is given super speed after being electrocuted by lightning during a particle accelerator explosion. Barry, with the help of Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow and Harrison Wells, fights crime in Central City as The Flash. The first season sees Barry dealing with Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash, a speedster from the future responsible for the death of his mother. In the second season, Barry fights against Hunter Zolomon/Zoom, a psychotic speedster from Earth-2 posing as Jay Garrick. In the third season, we're introduced to Savitar, an evil time remnant of Barry who uses Doctor Alchemy to give metahuman powers to people who had them during Flashpoint. Barry faces off against Clifford DeVoe, a highly intelligent metahuman frustrated with people's dependence on technology and plans to reboot the Earth by stealing away their intelligence. Season 1 Pilot * Nora Allen - Stabbed by Eobard. Her death was temporarily undone when Barry created Flashpoint, stopping Eobard from killing her. * Detective Fred Chyre - Shot in the neck by Clyde Mardon * Clyde Mardon - Shot by Joe. Fastest Man Alive * Java - Beaten to death by Black and his clones. * Danton Black/Multiplex - Fell out of a window to commit suicide, though the Flash tried to save him. * Simon Stagg - Stabbed by Eobard, disguised as Wells. Things You Can't Outrun * Araz Darbinyan - Suffocated after inhaling the Mist. * Raffi Darbinyan - Suffocated after inhaling the Mist. * Theresa Howard - Suffocated after inhaling the Mist. Going Rogue * Basil Nurblin - Shot by Snart. Plastique * Bette Sans Souci - Shot by Eiling. Her body then became a bomb that nearly destroyed Central City. Power Outage * Dyra Kim - Electrocuted by Blackout * Tony Woodward/Girder - Electrocuted by Blackout. Later resurrected as a zombie. * Farooq Gibran/Blackout - Overloaded himself when he tried to steal Barry's speed. Out of Time * Cisco Ramon - ''Stabbed by Eobard with his vibrating hand. However, this was in an alternate timeline that Barry prevented. Rogue Time * Vincent Santini - Shot by Snart. * ''Mason Bridges - Stabbed by Eobard. Tricksters * Tess Morgan - Killed in a car crash caused by Eobard. * Harrison Wells - Appearance stolen by Eobard, causing him to decompose. All Star Team Up * Bill Carlisle - Killed by Larvan's bees. * Lindsay Kang - Killed by Larvan's bees. The Trap * Hannibal Bates/Everyman '- Shot by Joe, thinking he was Wells. Rogue Air * '''Jake Simmons/Deathbolt '- Shot in the face by Snart. Fast Enough * Eddie Thawne ''- Shot himself in order to kill Eobard. * ''Nora Allen - Had her death again thanks to Barry's wise choice of letting her die * 'Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash '- Erased from history after Eddie, his ancestor, killed himself. A time remnant of him was preserved through the Speed Force, allowing him to live. Season 2 The Man Who Saved Central City * ''Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm ''- Killed when he and Martin destroyed the Singularity. * Al Rothstein - Killed by Atom-Smasher, his Earth-2 counterpart. * '''Al Rothstein/Atom-Smasher - Trapped in a nuclear core by Barry, then absorbed too much energy and overloaded. Flash of Two Worlds * Eddie Slick/Sand Demon - Turned to glass by Barry, then shattered. Family of Rogues * David Rutenberg - Killed by Lewis Snart with a bomb in his head. * Lewis Snart - Shot by his son Leonard. The Darkness and the Light * Eric Larkin - Shot by Doctor Light. The Legends Of Today *Savage’s Men- Killed by Vandal Savage with a knife Potential Energy * Russell Glosson/Turtle - Had his brain tissue removed by Wells. The Reverse-Flash Returns * Francine West - Died of MacGregor's Syndrome. Welcome to Earth-2 * Joseph West - Fatally injured by Deathstorm while trying to save Iris. * Ronnie Raymond/Deathstorm - Stabbed in the back by Zoom. * Francisco Ramon/Reverb - Stabbed in the chest by Zoom. King Shark * Shay Lamden - Killed in the Particle Accelerator explosion. Trajectory * Eliza Harmon/Trajectory - Body destroyed by the Speed Force after injecting herself with Velocity-9. Versus Zoom * Ashley Zolomon - Shot by her husband James. Back to Normal * Griffin Grey - Died of old Age while fighting the Flash. * Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost - Earth 2 '''- Stabbed by Zoom with her icicle. Rupture * '''Dante Ramon/Rupture - Stabbed by Zoom. The Race of His Life * Henry Allen ''- Stabbed by Zoom. His death was temporarily undone when Barry created Flashpoint. * '''Hunter Zolomon/Zoom' - Captured by the Time Wraiths and shriveled up. However, the Speed Force turned him into Black Flash to hunt down speedsters who mess with time. Season 3 Flashpoint * Edward Clariss/Rival - Shot in the back by Joe. This was Undone when Barry destroyed Flashpoint. Paradox * Dante Ramon - Died in a car crash as one of the post-Flashpoint side effects. * Edward Clariss/Rival - Thrown against the walls repeatedly in his prison cell by Savitar. The Present * Iris West - Stabbed through the heart by Savitar. This was prevented when H.R. switched places with Iris, sacrificing himself and ultimately leading to Savitar's destruction. Untouchable * Stuart Holzman - Touched by Yorkin, causing him to decompose. * Julio Mendez - Touched by Yorkin, causing him to decompose. Duet * Digsy Foss - Shot by Moran's men. * Cutter Moran - Shot by Foss's men. Abra Kadabra * Abra Kadabra '''- Was taken back to Earth-19 by Gypsy to be executed for his crimes. Finish Line * '''H.R. Wells- Stabbed in the back by Savitar, thinking he was Iris. * Hunter Zolomon/Black Flash '''- Frozen then shattered by Killer Frost * '''Barry Allen/Savitar - Shot by Iris, then erased from existence by the paradox caused by him failing to kill her. Season 4 Mixed Signals * Kurt Weaver - Obliterated inside of an elevator being dropped and violently shaken by Ramsey Deacon/ Kilgore's technopathy. Don't Run *'Clifford DeVoe - Original Body' - Killed after transferring his consciousness and powers into the body of Dominic Lanse. True Colors *''Dominic Lanse'' - Killed by Clifford Devoe after transferring his consciousness into Becky Sharpe. *'Mina Chaytan/Black Bison'- Killed by Clifford Devoe after transferring his consciousness into her. *'Ramsey Deacon/Kilg%re'- Killed by Clifford Devoe after transferring his consciousness into him. *'Sylbert Rundine/Dwarfstar'- Killed by Clifford Devoe after transferring his consciousness into him. *'Warden Wolfe' - Killed by Clifford Devoe when he uses his power-absorbing wheelchair. Subject 9 *'Becky Sharpe/Hazard' - Killed by Clifford DeVoe after transferring his consciousness into Izzy Bowin. *''Izzy Bowin'' - Killed by Clifford DeVoe; body taken over. Lose Yourself *''Matthew Kim'' - Killed by Clifford DeVoe; powers taken over. *'Janet Petty' - Killed by Clifford DeVoe; powers taken over. *''Edwin Gauss'' - Killed by Clifford DeVoe; powers taken over. * Ralph Dibny - Killed by Clifford DeVoe; body taken over. We Are the Flash *'Clifford DeVoe - Consciousness' - Killed after Ralph Dibny regains control of his body after escaping DeVoe's consciousness with Barry; consciousness in DeVoe's chair then terminated by Marlize DeVoe. Season 5 Blocked *'William Lang/Gridlock' - Stabbed in the chest with a lightning-shaped dagger by Cicada *Bobby Moretti - Compressed into a cube by Vanessa Jansen *'Vanessa Jansen/Block '- Stabbed in the chest with a lightning-shaped dagger by Cicada The Icicle Cometh *Raelene Sharp/Razorsharp - Impaled in the back by Cicada's lightning-shaped dagger when it boomerangs back to him. Seeing Red *Carl Bork - Stabbed to death with a lightning-shaped dagger by Cicada Category:TV